Necking and Kneecaps
by spoonorita
Summary: And when he reached his lover's ribs, Saïx twitched again, and let out a mortifyingly loud snort as he tried to keep his laughter in. Axel looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Are you ticklish?"


Loosely based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr

Axel was on him like glue, lips roughly trailing from the scar on Saïx's nose down along his jaw, and Saïx squirmed; Axel was pressing him into the couch, and Saïx's couch, with its broken springs and flattened cushions, wasn't a comfortable place for a romantic interlude. He dug his shoulders into the armrests as Axel's fingers popped open the buttons on the front of his shirt, and Axel nibbled lightly at Saïx's jaw with his teeth, before turning his lips down the side of Saïx's neck.

Saïx twitched in reflex, and gripped Axel's biceps for support as he slid further into uncomfortable cushions. Axel's touches were foreign and his kisses tickled a little on their way down, and he guided Axel's face from his throat back up to eye level so he could plant a few kisses on Axel's lips. Axel sighed when Saïx returned his affections, letting the blue-haired man kiss the breath out of him for a few moments before bringing his face back to the soft skin at the crook of Saïx's shoulder.

Axel's teeth grazed his skin and he whimpered, his entire body twitched and he clutched at Axel's shoulders, trying to hold down any more... _embarrassing_ noises. Axel pulled away, and regarded Saïx with a curious glance.

"You okay?" He asked. Saïx only nodded, and pulled Axel back down by thick red hair to bring their faces together again. Axel was caught by surprise, as Saïx wasn't usually so receptive, usually just letting Axel do as he pleased without making any motion to initiate things himself. Axel grunted, nibbling lightly at Saïx's lower lip before moving downward, kissing from Saïx's chin down his throat.

Axel undid the few remaining buttons of Saïx's shirt before pulling it aside and exposing more skin, bringing his teasing kisses further down Saïx's body.

And when he reached his lover's ribs, Saïx twitched again, and let out a morifyingly loud snort as he tried to keep his laughter in.

Axel looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Are you ticklish?"

Saïx frowned at the mischevious glint in the redhead's eyes. "No,"

"You're ticklish," Axel said with a wicked grin, sliding his fingertips across Saïx's stomach to prove his point as his stomach muscles twitched.

"Axel, don't,"

Axel planted his face right above Saïx's bellybutton and lightly kissed the skin, and then grazed his teeth across the same spot and grinned at the muffled laugh that Saïx let out before clapping his hand over his mouth and glaring down at Axel.

"I will kick you," Saïx warned, scowling at the playful grin he was receiving. Axel had no intention of stopping, and Saïx tried to curl in on himself to save himself from wandering hands seeking out any more sensitive areas, but Axel had him pinned.

Axel ignored his warning and planted a soft kiss dead center on the 'x' that scarred his face, and then another on his lips, before trailing soft, careful kisses back down Saïx's throat again, paying close attention to Saïx's pulse point and the crook of his neck. Saïx clamped his head and shoulder down in a failed attempt to squeeze Axel out, and was only met with a smile against his skin and then a rough bite where his neck met his shoulder. Saïx yelped, suppressing a laugh as Axel roughly sucked, because shit did it tickle, but it also sent a twinge down further south, and Saïx was soon facing a problem other than Axel figuring out his ticklish areas.

Axel pulled away, curled his fingers, and lightly ran them down Saïx's torso.

Axel's weight shifted, and Saïx reacted.

He clenched his body inward. His knee hit something hard.

"_Fuck!"_ Axel hissed, both hands clapped over his mouth where Saïx's knee had hit, and tears of pain leaked from the corners of his eyes. Saïx sat straight up, his first instinct was to make sure Axel was alright, but he hesitated; he _had_ warned him after all, although a knee to the mouth was more painful that the kick to the shin he had actually _planned_ to do.

Axel blinked away the tears and pulled his hands away from his mouth, there was no blood, only a purple dent in his lower lip that Saïx assumed had been left by a tooth. "Shit, is there a metal plate in your knee or something?" Axel asked, wiping away a trail of saliva from his numbed lower lip.

"Yes, actually," Saïx answered. Axel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you shitting me?"

"I cracked my kneecap on the sidewalk when I was seven,"

Axel wiped at his lip again, and Saïx took the opportunity to slip from beneath Axel and pin the redhead down onto the couch cushions, and Axel regarded him with a look of discomfort.

"Dude, you need a new couch," Axel said, digging his shoulders into the cushion to look for a more comfortable position.

"I know," Saïx said, leaning down to kiss at the blooming bruise on Axel's mouth.

Axel's bruise and the worn-out couch—save for the squeaky frame—were soon forgotten.


End file.
